The Chalet
by PhantomPlanetluvr
Summary: *REVISED* thanks to MamaFu. :D Same as before. As the famous four jet off to the Van der Bass chalet at Vail, drama is sure to follow. Reviews are very much appreciated
1. Vail

The Chalet

The Chalet

Disclaimer: Gossip Girl's not mine, but I wish it were!!!!!

Serena Van der Woodsen was actually excited about going out to the chalet at Vail for two weeks. She was even excited about Blair, Nate and Chuck going with her. She threw her Louis Vuitton suitcase on her large bed, and began throwing tiny undies unceremoniously inside.

"Hey S. Excited about Vail?" Blair said, as she slunk into the room. She looked radiant as usual, in a pair of (gasp) 7 for all Mankind skinny jeans, and a Ralph Lauren blazer over a vintage white shirt.

"Like you wouldn't believe. If you can think it, I'm actually kind of a ski junky." Serena said, turning slightly pink.

"A girl of many talents." Blair grinned. "I actually think I'm excited. Just me, my best friend, hot skier boys…"

Serena sighed. "Blair, I think I should tell you…Nate and Chuck invited themselves out there too."

Blair stared at her for a long moment before speaking. "What?" she spat.

"Blair, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop them, Chuck said he wants to get out of here for Christmas vacation, and my mother…I'm sorry." Serena weakened. To her surprise, Blair smiled.

"Well. We'll just have to keep clear of them. I mean, could be an issue, as we have to share living quarters, but hey. We'll just have to be big girls." Blair said.

Serena was positively mollified by Blair's optimism. "Have you ever gone skiing?" Serena asked skeptically.

"Who do you think you're talking to, Brooklyn's sister? Of course I've been skiing!" Blair laughed. She was acting _so_ weird.

And then it came to Serena.

Blair was happy about skiing with Chuck and Nate.

"You're happy about them coming." Serena said quietly.

"No, Serena, you're sadly, very sadly mistaken." Blair giggled in an evil tone. "I'm happy that Chuck won't be back here to mess with other girls while I'm gone. He is Chuck Bass, after all. You never know."

"Blair, I can't believe my ears. You still care for _Chuck Bass. _Chuck Bass." Serena said, incredulous.

Blair laughed. "Serena, Serena, Serena. Of course I still care about Chuck. He's always in the back of my mind, or the front of my mind, as the case may be."

"You'd never admit that to his face though." Serena said.

"Of course not. Better to keep him guessing." Blair smiled wickedly.

xoxo

**Gossip Girl here as our favorite four prepare to jet themselves off to the Colorado ski resorts for the next two weeks. Where's cabbage patch, S? I just happen to have correspondents out in the Rockies, so I'll keep you updated.**

**You know you love me, **

**Gossip Girl, xoxo**

Blair hauled her luggage onto the Van der Bass jet. Her once happy mood had turned sour when she saw Chuck kissing some bleach blond girl goodbye.

"Relax B. It's probably just a jealousy thing. And he knows he can't have a girl like you." Serena said, as she took her seat next to Nate.

"Salutations, Nathaniel." She said.

"Same to you." Nate said, saluting her as she sat in the seat directly across from Serena.

Chuck boarded the jet, and sat in the other seat, facing Nate, which just happened to be next to Blair. Blair heaved a long sigh.

"Nice to see you, Waldorf." Chuck said.

"Just the opposite for me, Bass." She said, and faced the window.

"Wow. Tough crowd." Nate said, granting a smack on the arm from Serena.

"So has anyone else been to Vail before?" Serena asked, trying to melt the iciness of the surrounding people.

"I'm not Brooklyn. Of course I have." Chuck smirked.

"That's my comeback." Blair said, turning to dry ice. Danger zone.

"Well, you'll just have to learn to share." Chuck said.

"Leave it, man." Nate said, sensing the tense waves Blair was putting out.

Chuck slumped in his seat. Feeling in need of a drink, Nate stood. "Drinks, anyone?"

"Scotch." Chuck said.

"Vodka, tonic and lime." Serena said.

"Something strong. Very strong." Blair said.

"Wait!" Serena cried. "Let's play spin the bottle. Grab an empty bottle while you're over there, Nate."

"Oh-kay…" Nate said, and pulled an empty wine bottle from the liquor cabinet.

When Nate had the drinks, Serena began. "Okay. Blair, if you'll do the honors."

"Without a doubt." Blair said, and twisted the bottle between her fingers.

The bottle landed on Nate. He sighed as Blair began her tirade.

"If you had to spend the rest of eternity with any of the three of us, who would it be?" She asked.

"Serena." He smiled sheepishly as she gasped in surprise. "Alright, let me spin."

The bottle fell on Chuck, who smirked playfully.

Nate rubbed his palms together. "Alright Bass, we're just getting started. Now, tell us the worst lie that you've ever told."

Chuck swallowed hard and turned to Blair. "Hm...difficult. I think that would have to be when I told Serena I was cool with her and the cabbage patch messing around in the Palace. Yes, Serena, that was a lie."

Serena's mouth hung open uncharacteristically. Chuck spun, and it landed on Serena.

"Dear step sister…tsk tsk." Chuck said. "What is the dirtiest thing you've ever done?"

"Well, nothing compared to you, but I did make out with a guy to get into a club once when I forgot my fake ID." Serena said, causing the entire table to laugh. "I felt so…ugh. I washed my mouth about fifty times that night.

"But you've made out with cabbage patch." Blair protested. "That must be like kissing a thrown up clam strip."

"Nicely said, Waldorf." Chuck said, and smacked her on the back, receiving a deserved glare from Blair.

"Come on, Blair. Dan's not that bad." Nate reasoned.

"He acts like he was born on his Dad's tour bus. Looks like it too." Blair said.

"I'd rather not talk about Dan." Serena said. "We're broken up, and that's it."

"Alright S. Sorry." Blair said, and hugged Serena. Nate couldn't help wishing he was the one comforting her.

Chuck wasn't just wishing. Chuck was going to get Blair, one way or another.

Soooooo

What do you think??????

Reviews appreciated (along with constructive criticism)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As I said, I don't own Gossip Girl.

Serena Van der Woodsen stepped off the jet and felt the cool mountain air on her face. It smelled good, unlike New York, which smelled of pollutants and other unspeakable things.

"Serena?" Blair asked.

"Yeah?"

"Where's the limo?" Chuck asked rudely.

"There isn't one." Nate answered. "Didn't you hear us on the plane?"

"Apparently I missed that very important bit of information." Chuck said, thoroughly displeased. No limo? There was something wrong with this picture.

"No. One of the housekeepers should be here with our Mercedes any moment." Serena said, completely at ease. Blair and Chuck on the other hand, were both complaining loudly, Blair about her complexion and Chuck about needing a drink. Nate stood next to Serena, both oblivious to their best friends' complaints, though Nate, unlike Serena, was not completely at ease, but perfectly on edge. Nate was standing shoulder to shoulder with Serena, you see, and it just made him… nervous.

Two hours later, the car had not shown up. The housekeeper was not answering the phone, and Serena was just about ready to call a cab. She was sick, fatigued from carrying her ski bags and luggage, and also had a headache from Blair and Chuck bickering. Nate was silent, and giving her a back massage while she listened to soothing music on her iPod. Blair was wandering around their terminal, trying to find a Starbucks, or a Duty-Free liquor store, with which she was not having success. Chuck was simply texting away the time.

"Alright." Chuck stood up. "I'm calling a cab. I can't take this airport anymore."

As they finally reached the chalet, Blair's phone buzzed. Blair opened the message, and read it to herself as they all waited for the news.

**Gossip Girl here. It seems that the four have reached Vail, and are currently sitting at the airport. Waiting for a flight home, B? Bass giving you some issues? Or has the limo not shown up, and you want to enjoy that Scotch Bass bought? Back in New York, Cabbage Patch seems to be getting cozy with Vanessa. Sure you're over him, S?**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

Blair was in a rage. "WHO THE HELL TEXTED GOSSIP GIRL?" She shrieked. All eyes turned to Chuck, whose eyes turned to dinner plates.

"I swear to god it wasn't me. Even check my phone." Chuck said, and passed his phone to Blair with trembling hands. She snatched the iPhone from his palm and scrolled through all the messages. He'd been texting Eric Van der Woodsen about a video game.

"Archibald?" She asked in a low, gravely voice.

"It wasn't me." Nate said. "My phone's been off since we left New York."

"Serena?" Blair asked quietly, doubting that her best friend would do that.

"Never." Serena said.

"Well. Obviously Gossip Girl has readers here too." Chuck said.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Blair growled.

How bad could this get?

It did get better when Serena opened the door to the house though. It was richly, rustically decorated, with a huge stone fireplace, gourmet kitchen (which they couldn't have used even if they tried) and lots of comfy leather furniture. All the lights were on, soft Christmas music was playing, and the coffee table was cluttered with an array of fashion, skiing and snowboarding magazines.

Suddenly, Serena gasped. A huge English sheepdog flew into the room, with a maid chasing after it. The animal barked as Serena cried, "Marty!"

The dog, narrowly missing Chuck, trotted to Serena, and rubbed up against her bare legs. Serena, surprisingly enough, bent down to cuddle the beast in her arms. Blair's jaw dropped, and Blair simply raised her eyebrows as Nate bent down with her.

"Sorry." The housekeeper said. "I couldn't keep control of her."

"Oh, no, Sherry, it's fine." Serena said as her housekeeper apologized rapidly. "Could you take our bags up? And maybe put the ski and snowboard stuff in the tech room?"

"Of course, Miss Serena." Sherry said.

Blair was singing "Diamonds are a girl's best friend" in the shower as she massaged Bumble & Bumble shampoo through her hair. She wasn't feeling any better than she was at the airport about Chuck, but Nate was being nice enough. And that was good.

The door to the bathroom creaked open. Blair, oblivious, kept singing.

"Nice singing, Waldorf." A voice sneered. Blair knew on instinct who it was.

"Get out Bass. I'm trying to take a peaceful, un-stressful shower." She said.

"Blair, you know you want me in there."

"I know I want you out of here."

"Oh, aren't we being hospitable today! Now, Waldorf, don't deny it anymore. You want me in the shower.

"I want you in the shower without me in here. That way, I won't have to deal with you."

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, Waldorf?"

"In fact, she did. Your father obviously didn't do the same for you."

"Now, now Blair. Be nice."

"Not until you get the hell out of here." She said, now unconditionally pissed off at him.

"Well, in that case." He said, and the door shut audibly.

Blair moved on, now silent. She shaved, and rubbed conditioner through her scalp.

She finally found it time to go put on her Michael Stars pajamas. She opened up the shower door, and stepped out.

Chuck Bass, in just a towel, was leaning up against the sink.

"Hello Waldorf. You certainly take your time in the shower." He smirked, as he edged closer to her.

"Goodbye Bass. If you don't get you derriere out of here _now_, I'm getting Nate."

Chuck snorted. "What's Archibald going to do? Plus, I need a shower."

"Use the other bathroom." Blair suggested.

"Serena's in there. Probably with Nate."

"I doubt it. Leave if you know what's good for you."

"I do know what's good for me. And that just happens to be being right here."

"Out, Chuck."

"No, Blair."

It was then that Chuck got closer, and closer, until they were face to face.

"You know you want me Waldorf." Chuck said, and left her with that.

Blair was confused. And she hadn't had the last word.

Which made Blair very, very mad.

So…

What do you think?????

Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
